


[Fanart] Love Undefined

by bgmoth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgmoth/pseuds/bgmoth
Summary: “Hello?”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hummingbirdswords](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdswords/gifts).



> for hummingbirdswords who writes beautiful stories that make me smile, cry, curse and sometimes shout at my screen. 
> 
> and huge thanks to the folks behind the SQSN - you rock : )

__  


_Emma’s heart skipped a beat or two and she almost forgot to speak again._

_“Regina,” she whispered into the phone once more. “It’s you.”_

_~_


End file.
